


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikhail decides to visit his business partner, Yoh, in Hong Kong, China. When he gets there, he meets the son of the auditor bribed to keep the books clean and promptly falls head over heels. Too bad Feilong’s not falling over himself for him too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Mik and Yoh contest on Yamane Ayano LJ comm. Readers enjoy : )
> 
> Also, although the story is set in China, I only know about Japanese culture and customs. The two are very different but I use what I know, so ignore the blaring cultural anomaly.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters and I make no profit from this, or any of my written fictions.

Mikhail inhaled deeply when he stepped off his private plane on the Shek Kong private airfield in Hong Kong, China. It was late evening, the air was crisp and a little bit chilly and he enjoyed the subtle contrast from his home town in Morroco, which is by this time in late autumn bordering on snow from the cold. As he descended the lowered flight steps, he’s greeted by his company for the duration of his stay and business partner, Yoh Tokiwa, who stands a little far off by the open door of a black limousine. As the flight attendant deals with his bags, he walked over to the man, who was dressed in a tailored suit, whom he hadn’t seen in the last five months with a playful smile on his lips.

“Yoh, what’s happening? Good to see you again.” Mikhail’s grin widened at Yoh’s frown, but the man shakes his proffered hand once, neatly, and then pulled it back.

“Welcome back, Arbatov...”

“For the millionth time, call me Mikhail, Yoh. Don’t force old age on me.” He chided after butting in.

Yoh quickly corrected his error with a small bow and Mikhail could tell he’s pissing the guy off already.

“Mikhail, get in the car.”

Yoh stepped aside and Mikhail slipped in, reaching for the champagne bottle chilling in the mini-bar towards the side and centre of the vehicle. Pouring himself a glass, he waited for Yoh to get in and get comfortable while the driver shut the door. He took a sip of the bubbly, made a long and loud exhale and then relaxed with his back straight and his legs crossed in a comfortable gesture. Yoh, the ever prim and proper one, kept his head forward and his decorum business-like the entire time, no matter what he’s doing.

“So, I take it you had a good flight?” Yoh asked, more out of habit than anything else. They paid good money for the service, so Yoh wanted to make sure he got it.

“Yep. Flight attendant was smoking hot, the view up her skirt was better than the view out the window.”

Mikhail grinned when Yoh tried to hold back a frown. He couldn’t help getting under the man’s skin, it was too much fun. He clapped the man on the back, who did frown this time. “Lighten up, man, I’ll be here for two weeks so take a chill pill and relax.”

“I am relaxed.” Yoh gritted out before taking a file folder from beside him and handing it to Mikhail.

“Always get down to business; This the audit for the farm?” Mikhail asked, now serious as he opened it and flipped the pages. The horse farm was used to groom thoroughbreds who were then transported between countries as a front for drugs and racketeering. It was also used for cross breeding with outside sources and leisure for celebrities, tourists and locals interested in general horseback riding, equestrianism and polocrosse. He looked at the numbers and smiled at the results; Yoh kept everything filed neatly and the drugs money filtered in a way unnoticeable, which is in part thanks to the auditor who accepted bribes, in cash or kind, to keep things flowing smoothly on paper. Despite his concrete behaviour, Mikhail will be the first to admit that Yoh is a very responsible and serious business man with very marginal room for error. He was meticulous and efficient in a way that kept their dealing solid and the profits rolling in in the Chinese market. Whenever things started getting hot on his end or he just needed to get away, he would mostly come to Hong Kong and take part in this end of their shared business for a while. Still, things weren’t all rosy, especially considering the competition to control the drug channels in the country. He then asked sternly. “Any more trouble from any of the local groups?”

“The Mitarashi group was taken care of a week ago when they planned a small hostile takeover in the Hunan prefecture.”

Yoh handed him a report of that incident and Mikhail made sure to memorize the name of the officers and their precinct who were paid off for their services, along with the bribe amount. He knew Chinese people in general have some deeply ingrained beliefs about loyalty and keeping one’s word, so he wasn’t too worried about those on the outside as long as Yoh trusted them and they were kept to a bare minimum. The less to know their business, the more able they’ll be to keep it under control. He handed the file back to Yoh. “Good, you seem to be doing well on this end. Now, I want to get some rest.”

Yoh nodded. “We’ll take you straight to your usual guest-house on the farm so you can get some sleep and tomorrow I’ll give you a tour of the extended stables and the new horses.”

Mikhail took another sip of his champagne and sighed tiredly. “Fine, I hope you’ll have some entertainment there for me tomorrow night.” Because tonight he’s just too tired and wanted to get some rest.

At this Yoh smiled. “Of course, a set of your usual fare have been appointed for a party at your place at seven tomorrow night.”

Mikhail’s blue eyes sparkled as he hugged Yoh around the shoulder, who was startled by the sudden display. “What would I ever do without you, Yoh?”

*******VF*******

 Early the next morning, at the first sign of the sun’s rays peaking over the mountain side, Mikhail woke from a fitful sleep on a very comfortable king size bed in the posh two room guesthouse on the farm that was reserved for him. It was still on the property, but on the side of a little hill that overlooked the stables and the fenced off field for riding and training; next door was Yoh’s.

There was thick carpeting, the latest furniture and appliances and gadgets to meet all his needs. It was also very spacious. There was a closet full of fresh clothes and a stocked fridge with a mix of Russian, Japanese and Chinese foods. He put himself together in expensive casual, made breakfast himself and then walked out towards the field where he saw a lone rider in the crisp early morning cantering a warm blood horse. He drew closer, mesmerized as the woman sat with perfect posture: back straight, eyes forward and legs in all the right places. She seemed to be a good rider, and he judged her sex from the long pony tail hanging over one shoulder. From the distance he couldn’t make out her face, but he knew she was petite even if she was a bit on the tall side. He kept watching her while he bit into the last of his bagel with cream cheese when Yoh sidled up to stand beside him.

Mikhail nodded toward his current interest. “Who is she?”

Yoh chuckled. “ _His_ name is Lui Feilong, son of the auditor, who is also staying in one of the guest-rooms in the main building.”

Mikhail was intrigued; maybe he wouldn’t need the welcome party later after all. “How long are they here for?”

“As a part of the package for his service, they get a free week on the farm.”

Mikhail smiled playfully, partly because of the information and partly because the rider was loping in their direction before he slowed to a trot. From this close he could see that the guy was young and when he dismounted the now still horse, he was blown by the sexiness exuded in knee length black riding boots, body hugging crème breeches and a black riding jacket over a long sleeved white shirt. His dark eyes, he realized, were framed by thick lashes that fully complimented his petite features and his extremely long hair was well groomed except for the stray strands that fell softly over his forehead and down the sides of his face. He wanted to fanboy so hard.

When Feilong approached, taking off the pair of black gloves on each hand to reveal sable, slender fingers, Mikhail wished so hard that he could kiss each digit, worshipping them with his tongue...along with other parts of Feilong’s body. He’d always loved Chinese cultures and things, but he appreciated this Chinese man even more. Something stirred deeply inside of him when Feilong spoke, it was crisp and salacious in a way no man’s should be.

“Yoh-san, it’s a pleasure to see you again this morning.”

“Lui-san, I hope you’re enjoying the horses like usual?”

Feilong smiled, nodding that he did and Mikhail’s berserk button was barely being held in check. He can tell he was suddenly starry eyed because he felt blind-sided by such radiance. Mikhail watched as they both bowed in greeting and he was impatient to be introduced, he wanted to jog Yoh’s memory with a kick but refrained.

“Also, this is my business partner, Mikhail Arbatov,” Yoh _finally_ decided to add and Mikhail didn’t bow, he quickly grabbed Feilong’s hand and shook, enjoying the feel of the other’s warm, soft skin.

“And you?” Mikhail asked coyly. He could have bowed like Yoh because he knew full well about Chinese cusyoms, but he opted to play the ignorant Russian just for the chance to touch. He could see Feilong was surprised by his enthusiastic greeting, but he knew he’d be getting Feilong to beg for more pretty soon anyways.

“I’m Liu Feilong,” the younger man answered with a slight tilt to his head.

Mikhail wanted to whisk him away for a night of passionate sex. “No, you’re Mr. Beautiful and Sexy...”

Feilong’s eyes widened before he withdrew his hand. Feilong looked to Yoh before staring back at him. “Thank you, I guess. I’ll be heading to the stables.”

And with a bow, Feilong held on to the reigns of his horse and walked away, a sexy little walk that was like a sashay in those knee high boots. Mikhail couldn’t take his eyes off him until he disappeared. He then turned to Yoh, whom he realized was not pleased for some reason.

“What was that, Arbatov!?”

Mikhail grinned at Yoh’s uncharacteristic outburst. “Just wanting to get to know such a fine specimen of a man. Did you see those eyes, that body, that hair?” Mikhail was already daydreaming about it all.

Yoh’s frown deepened. “Well, Lui-san is from a very upstanding family and I’m sure he won’t fall for the likes of you, Arbatov.”

Mikhail looked at Yoh closely. Could it be? “Are you jealous, Yoh?”

Yoh spluttered in disbelief and Mikhail resisted the urge to laugh.

“I am definitely not,” Yoh answered indignantly.

Mikhail didn’t believe him. “You won’t mind me getting him then? Having him all to myself, crying out for me and calling my name while I caress his...”

“ _Stop_ saying such things about Feilong, he will never go for a playboy like you.” Yoh butted in, clearly ruffled by Mikhail staking his claim. The blond only smirked at the man’s response. “So you do want him. Well, Let the best man win.”

Mikhail held out his hand for a shake on their (his) deal but Yoh didn’t take it.

“What?” Yoh asked instead.

“He’s not jailbait, is he?” Mikhail mumbled. He just wanted to make sure.

Yoh turned on his heels and walked away.

*******VF*******

Over the next two hours, Mikhail spent most of the morning looking out for Feilong, hoping to catch a glimpse of the younger man. He’d gone in to the office and checked the Liu file and was relieved that Feilong wasn’t jailbait. In fact, Feilong was 22 years old, only three years younger than him and eight years younger than Yoh.  The father/son pair had been here for a week already, which meant they would spend a total of two weeks. If he’d known he would chance upon such a rare gem, he’d have flown in sooner.

Mikhail had to admit, he was surprised Yoh had any interest in anybody in that manner. Yoh frowned whenever Mikhail told him about his three-somes, or even his one-somes with women or men. Yoh just didn’t want to hear about sex, period, even when it wasn’t about him, so he’s very surprised to know that his rigid business partner might actually be lusting after somebody. He would have gladly even pushed the issue, if it wasn’t someone he wanted himself. There’s no way he’s allowing this one to slip through his fingers. He would get Feilong, and contrary to what his partner might think, he would be in this for the long haul if it worked out. There’s also the issue of a distant relationship if he gets his way, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

If Feilong didn’t want to come back to Russia with him, he’d just stick him in a suitcase. Problem solved.

After leaving the office, Mikhail went out to the stables where other people and tourists were grooming their horses for rides; some with trainers and some without. Mikhail went over the entire farm with a critical eye, looking for any obvious discrepancies in design or construction and seeing for himself that his and Yoh’s money were well spent. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Yoh, but he likes to see things for himself. When he passed the stable once again, he spotted Feilong, who was helping a little girl brush her colt while what he assumed were here parents stood close by and watched with a smile on their faces. He took in Feilong who seemed so at ease around horses and he knew he loved them a lot. He found out that Feilong is the reason Liu always audits this particular farm; because he loves it here. The older Liu rarely ever took money as bribe for fixing the books, but instead wanted free room and board for a time to appease his young son.

Walking up to the small group, Mikhail just watched as Feilong created magic in the child’s eyes.

“You have to be careful and brush softly. Then after tacking him, you get on and I’m sure your parents will help you with the rest.”

The colt brayed softly as Feilong helped the little girl mount it. The parents took the reigns and the happy family walked away with the little girl squealing about finally getting a pony. When Feilong, with his back to him, bent over to pick up the bucket and brushes, Mikhail couldn’t help whistling at the sight that greeted him. He can so imagine taking the younger man doggy style with that imagery; back bent and ass high in the air.

Startled, Feilong stood and turned around to look at him and now that Feilong was focused on him, Mikhail could fully appreciate the man dressed in a sleeveless shirt with the same breeches and boots from earlier on. Feilong’s arms were well toned and his overall appearance was doing things to Mikhail’s libido.

“Arbatov-san...”

Mikhail approached. “Call me Mikhail.”

Feilong nodded once, looking uncertain and Mikhail was determined not to fuck this up. He had to get Feilong to at least want to talk to him instead of scaring him away so he relaxed his posture and neutral his voice. “I see you’re very good with horses.”

Feilong smiled while he held the brush in one hand and the bucket in the other. “They are amazing animals.”

Mikhail wanted to tell the rare beauty before him that he was more beautiful, but he remembered Feilong’s reaction the last time he made a remark like that and decided against it. “Yes, they are. Are you from around here?”

“No,” Feilong answered while he grabbed the bucket. “I’m from Shanghai.”

Mikhail barely got a nod in when Feilong started to walk away. Not wanting him to get too far, he offered to carry the bucket. “May I?”

Mikhail smiled when Feilong passed him the bucket and they entered the stable together. While they put things back in their proper places, Mikhail commented offhandedly. “I appreciate the work your father does for us, you know.”

At the mention of his father, Feilong turned to him with a really nice smile on his face. “Yes, my father does a wonderful job helping companies keep their finances in check...and it pays too,” he added softly after.

Mikhail chuckled. He knew all too well that it paid, especially for someone who accepted bribes like Liu senior did. He wondered if Feilong even knew what his father’s extra curricular activities were. But he wasn’t here for that, so he decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. “I hear you’re here for a week.”

Feilong nodded. “Yes, my father really enjoy the hospitality and I love the horses.”

Mikhail wanted to say he enjoys Feilong even more, but he didn’t want to sound brash, so he offered instead. “Well, you seem like a really nice guy, how about I treat you to dinner later?”

Feilong paused and looked at Mikhail seriously before his eyes narrowed and he huffed. “No.”

Mikhail wasn’t the least bit deterred. “Why not?”

Feilong held his ponytail and shoved it behind him with one hand, a move that mesmerized Mikhail with the grace in which Feilong moved.

“You’re a player, Mikhail, and I am not interested in one night stands.”

Mikhail crossed his hands over his chest and watched Feilong who watched him in return, not backing down and he liked that. “I’m not interested in that either.”

Feilong huffed out a breath and walked away, leaving Mikhail to watch him and the blond didn’t mind. Rome wasn’t built in a day and he’s positive he’ll have Feilong in his arms before the week was over.

*******VF*******

Later that night while in his house, Mikhail had to reiterate to Yoh that the gang of Chinese women who normally came to his room after his arrival for a very private welcome party were not to be engaged. Yoh wasn’t being as subtle as he thought and Mikhail knew why he was forcing the issue.

He wanted to keep him away from Feilong.

“Why not, you always have an orgy when you arrive,” Yoh pointed out, miffed, while he sat across from Mikhail. They were having a round while discussing future business plans and the topic of the women had been initiated by Yoh.

Mikhail smirked. “Because if I’m going to get that hot piece of Chinese...”

Yoh’s eyes hardened. “Call him an ass and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Yoh was serious and Mikhail knew that sarcasm was something that didn’t hold weight with Chinese people in general, so he refrained from using that word. “...Guy. Feilong makes me want him Yoh. And if after a week already you haven’t made a move on the guy, then I guess it’ll be your loss when he’s with me.”

“What makes you think you’re even his type?”

Mikhail eyed Yoh cockily. “Because brooding and silent he doesn’t want, or else you would have had him already.” Then he relaxed and smirked. “But me? All excitement and fun? Pretty smile and blue eyes? I’m going to lay on the charm like honey and then he’ll have no choice but to fall into my arms.”

Yoh wasn’t focused on the documents laid out before them on the small table anymore and Mikhail could see the man was considering his words. He knew Yoh didn’t have it in him to be like Mikhail himself, so he wasn’t worried about that. What he was worried about is what if he was wrong and Feilong just didn’t like him. It happened once before, where someone he was really into turned him down coldly and it made him become unattached and emotionally recluse. But that warm feeling and need was blooming inside him again and he wouldn’t feel satiated until he had Feilong with him. And this time, he won’t be giving up so easily.

*******VF*******

The next day, Mikhail had set a meeting up with the older Liu. He wanted to introduce himself as the other owner of the farm and see what the man was like. If he wanted to be in anything with Feilong, he had to have his bases covered after all. They were scheduled for a drink in the man’s quarters in the next few hours and Mikhail made sure he was presentable.

With a bottle of good huangjiu in his hand, he knocked on the door and entered upon being told to do so. He was greeted with the sight of Liu sitting crossed leg on a cushion at a low table in the middle of the room with Feilong beside him, both dressed in variations of the tradition Changshan worn by Chinese men. His eyes were riveted to the younger male, who wore a red, short sleeved Changshan that hugged his body with his hair cascading around his shoulders softly. His eyes were sharp and the angle of his face breathtaking. Mikhail itched to touch but out of respect for the older man sitting beside Feilong, he toed his shoes off, approached, bowed lowly and waited to be instructed to sit.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Arbatov-sama,” Liu greeted and Mikhail bowed again before handing the man the bottle tied at the neck with a simple yellow ribbon. “A gift.”

Liu smiled broadly and accepted the bottle with a gracious bow. “This is my son, Liu Feilong.”

Feilong bowed and Mikhail followed, never taking his eyes off the younger man as much as possible.

The older man turned out to be good company. He was wistful in a way that men who experienced life were and he told intriguing stories of his younger days and his travels. The alcohol did a lot to help loosen them up, and Feilong, the dutiful son, always refilled both their cups whenever it was empty. Their eyes always met whenever he held his cup out for Feilong to refill and he wanted so badly to just draw him across the table and kiss him senseless. He wanted to touch his hair, his cheek, kiss his lips, feel his body and he was very glad he was in a position that none of them could see his hard on. He liked that Feilong never looked away or didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by his attention. He made small talk with the father about good liquor, good food and bad people and after their fifth bottle together, the man all but passed out at the table. It seemed the man was a light weight after all because Mikhail barely felt tipsy.

“Excuse me,” Feilong muttered with a bow and he stood and tried to get his swaying father to stand. Liu was a graceful drunk if Mikhail ever did see one, but he had a lot of meat on his bones and Feilong struggled with his weight after he got him to stand.

“Let me help,” Mikhail offered and he stood and approached, holding the other man under one arm while Feilong had his fathers other hand draped across his shoulder for support.

“Thank you,” Feilong answered and together they carried the man to his bedroom, which was bare except for a low table, a dresser and a simple framed bed equipped with enclosing decorated board.

When the father was safely tucked away by his son, Mikhail followed him back out to the living room where they started to clean up the bottles and cups.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, you’re a guest.”

Mikhail smiled and grabbed another bottle off the table before turning to face Feilong, who he admitted looked even more stunning, partly because of the alcohol in his system and mostly because it was a cold, hard fact. “No, it’s no problem at all. I’d love to stay here and help you out.”

Feilong’s smile was breathtaking. “Thank you.”

“...gives me more time to lament how gorgeous you look.”

Clutching one of the liquor bottles in his hand Feilong blushed and Mikhail couldn’t stop repeating the word beautiful in his head over and over again.

“Well, thank you, but I’m not interested.”

Mikhail wasn’t the least bit deterred, because that blush proved that Feilong at least enjoyed the compliment, so that’s a start. “Fine. But I am telling you right here and now that you’re one of the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Your eyes, your face...”

With his words Mikhail took slow steps closer to Feilong, who just stood watching him keenly, seemingly ambivalent about what was happening.

“...and your hair...” Mikhail reached out a hand to touch Feilong’s hair, worshipping it with his eyes and he was expecting some form of resistance if he wasn’t lucky enough to get his way, and he wasn’t surprised when Feilong grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back before he could touch.

“You can fight, I love that.”

“Yes, I can.”

Feilong chuckled and Mikhail twisted himself out of Feilong’s hold and swung his other hand in an arc. Feilong ducked and Mikhail side stepped a kick to his leg that would have sent him toppling if it connected. By now the adrenaline and need was pumping through his veins and he could see it was the same for Feilong, because he was smiling and enjoying himself while he slapped away the hand Mikhail tried to grab him with. They both kept trying to get a hold of and dodging each other, parrying out of reach until Feilong ended up against a wall, trapped, and Mikhail took full advantage by closing him in with both of his hands flat against the wall to avoid the younger man escaping.

They were breathing hard, hot breath mingling while they looked into each others eyes and Mikhail had the insane urge to kiss, to touch, to _do_ something. But instead he said, “I want you.”

Feilong didn’t say or do anything for a moment, and the proximity was getting to Mikhail and he was losing the battle of keeping his hands to himself fast.

“I don’t date foreigners.”

“Well, that’s lame.” Mikhail chuckled. If Feilong wasn’t going to say that he had no interest in Mikhail, then no other excuse would fly for the blond. “Make an exception, because this foreigner right here, wants you bad.”

When Mikhail closed the distance between them and took Feilong’s lips with a soft kiss, it was so much more than he expected it to be. It was perfect! Feilong’s lips were so soft and he tasted like fruits and tea. When his taste mixed with the flavour of the alcohol on Mikhail’s tongue, it exploding into something so right he pressed deeper, tasting Feilong and pressing his body against his until he felt Feilong holding on to him tightly while angling his head for more.

It was intense and Mikhail never wanted it to end. He was hard, so fucking hard and he made sure Feilong felt it by pressing into him as much as he could. Feilong was hard too, he felt it and he wanted them to fuck right here, right now, but Feilong stilled his hand when he tried to get his outfit open. He pulled back slowly and looked deeply at Feilong while the younger man panted and licked his lips.

“We can’t, not here.”

Mikhail understood. The man’s father was in the next room after all. “Fine, we’ll go back to my place.”

Feilong shook his head. “No. I can’t.”

Mikhail frowned. “You were all for this a moment ago, what changed?”

Feilong shoved him back, glaring and Mikhail all but stumbled.

“If you can’t respect my wishes to wait, then I’m wasting my time with you, aren’t I?”

Mikhail was taken aback by that, but Feilong was right, if he said no then its no, no way around it. “Yeah, fine. I didn’t mean...”

“Please leave, I’ll call you.”

Mikhail was stunned as Feilong walked away. That’s the line he told whoever when he had no intention of calling them back. But Feilong was right, he couldn’t force him to do anything and with a sinking feeling, he showed himself out the door.

The rest of the day and well into the night, Mikhail felt stoned with need because of the taste that he got. Now he wanted more, so much more but he had to wait for Feilong to come to him and for the most part, the wait was excruciating.

*******VF*******

“Well, you don’t look so good.”

Yoh’s comment barely registered with Mikhail as he sat in the man’s living room around his low table, barely nursing a slice of bird milk cake, one of his favourite Russian pastry.

Yoh started pouring cups of tea from a kettle in the kitchen. “You were fine yesterday, what happened?”

Mikhail drew in a breath. “Feilong happened.”

Yoh’s hand stilled. He put the cups on a tray and went to sit opposite Mikhail, who just seemed lost in a daze. He could barely hide the jealousy clawing up his stomach.

“So, you two slept together?”

He wanted to sound casual, but Yoh knew he was failing. Mikhail was right about one thing though, he went after what he wanted and because he himself didn’t, Yoh let Feilong slip through his fingers. It’s nobody’s fault but his own for not being proactive in his desires.

“No, we didn’t sleep together but I was this close.” Mikhail indicated with his thumb and index finger pressed together and Yoh sighed. “...but he backed out at the last minute and said he couldn’t and I just...”

Mikhail deflated with a groan and Yoh can imagine how he felt. He’d often fantasized about what it would be like with Feilong too and Mikhail made it seem better than he’d imagined.

“Anyway, he said he’d call and I really hope he does.”

Yoh had no response for that, because he was hoping Feilong didn’t call Mikhail at all.

*******VF*******

A whole twenty four hours later and Mikhail got no call. He hadn’t seen Feilong either and it’s not like he could visit him with his father there. He’d just returned from an evening out, having dinner at a restaurant in town, by himself, before he drove back with every intention of never brushing his teeth again so he could keep the taste of Feilong in his mouth at all times, -- _Ok, so he told himself that this morning but brushed his teeth anyway because he can’t stand having a dirty mouth, but it was a genuine thought none-the-less_ \--. When he exited the Ferrari he’d rented for the duration of his stay, he decided to make the short walk pass the stables to reach his apartment. Since it was night time and he wasn’t expecting anybody to be in the stable, he was pleasantly surprised when he could make out Feilong, who was petting and whispering to one of the horses whose head was over the gate to his corner a little further in. Without thinking he approached, because all he wanted was to be close to the other man who was so close physical, but couldn’t be farther away emotionally.

When Feilong heard footsteps and looked, he sighed to see Mikhail approaching.

Mikhail didn’t want to become defensive, but he was. “You said you would call.”

Feilong turned back to the horse. “I don’t have your number.”

“Oh.” Mikhail felt a little sheepish, only because he should have realized that and not angst like a wet fowl. He started to take out his cell phone. “Well, you could have asked.”

Feilong gave him a look. “I’m not the one pursuing you, am I?”

“True.” Mikhail shrugged. He handed Feilong his phone, who took it and dialled a number. A strange ringtone rang through the stable and Mikhail knew Feilong had used his phone to call his own.

Feilong then handed the device back. “I put mine in yours and ring my phone so I could get your number.”

Mikhail’s grin threatened to break his face. “So does that mean I can invite you over for a drink?”

Feilong seemed to contemplate, but then gave in with a wry smile. “Sure.”

It was only when they were in the brightness of his home that Mikhail could fully appreciate Feilong’s attire. The man was dressed in blue breaches in black shoes with a matching blue shirt that clung loosely to his body.

“What do you want to drink?” Mikhail asked, heading straight to the fridge while Feilong sat on his couch, watching as he pulled his ponytail over his shoulder so he doesn’t sit on it.

“A beer.”

Mikhail grabbed two cold can beers from the fridge before walking over and handing one to Feilong, who opened it and drank almost all of it before putting the can down. He watched it all in amazement.

“Do you love beer so much or are you really thirsty?”

Feilong snorted before wiping his lips with one of his slender fingers, which Mikhail found incredibly sexy.

“A little of both.”

Mikhail took s huge gulp of his own before putting the can on the table before him. He then turned his body so he can face Feilong fully, who just sat there looking ambivalent.

“I hope you don’t want to go,” Mikhail muttered, “Because I won’t allow you to leave so quickly.”

Mikhail drew a little closer and mentally cheered when Feilong didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t worry, I can kick your ass if you try anything.”

“So true.” Mikhail laughed, holding his half empty can up for a salute. Feilong hit their cans together before laughing softly and Mikhail really didn’t want that ass kicking, but he was working for it so bad. “So, I did some research and your name means dragon...”

Feilong smiled. “Yes.”

“In Chinese mythology a dragon symbolizes power, control... _immense_ beauty.” And with those words, Mikhail used a finger to push a stray lock of hair behind Feilong’s ear, loving every bit of forwardness he could get away with. So far so good.

Feilong raised one eyebrow in question. “Is that supposed to be a pick up line?”

“Is it working?” Mikhail asked bashfully. Feilong was a very straight forward person and he liked that.

“Well, I haven’t broken your fingers yet, so maybe.”

Mikhail laughed warmly. “So, what have you been doing without me for the last day?”

Feilong glared teasingly. “Cocky, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.” Mikhail chuckled.

“The last few hours had nothing to do with you, I was helping my brother secure a flight to get here in the morning, he loves horses too and misses our father.”

“Your brother, that’s cool. You mean, you never thought about me, not even once?”

Feilong relaxed into the couch, even as Mikhail drew closer. “Can I lie and say no?”

By this time, Mikhail was almost on top of Feilong and with their lips inches apart, hot breath mingling and their eyes only having sight for each other, Mikhail whispered softly, “Your nose will grow long.”

Feilong anticipated the exact moment they would kiss, Mikhail could tell because he’s the one that closed the distance, allowing their tongues to taste and suck as they descended into each other.

Mikhail canvassed Feilong’s body with his, pressing him deep into the couch as he chased his taste and his scent with his tongue. Feilong gripped the back of his head tightly, fisting his hair as he gave up leading their tongue dance.

Mikhail pulled back slightly, not wanting to smother Feilong into the couch and was delighted when Feilong raised his head, following him so as not to break their kiss. Still joined, he held the younger around his back and manoeuvred them both until he ended up on his back with Feilong on top of him. It was a very scandalous position, especially with them both hot and hard for each other and Mikhail couldn’t help squeezing those two firm, round ass cheeks while Feilong demanded more by rubbing up against him. Feilong pulled back with a groan, hot breath panting as he clawed at Mikhail’s shirt to get it off. When it was discarded he quickly pulled his own over his head and tossed it to the side.

“I’ve wanted you...since the first moment...I laid eyes on you.” Mikhail growled while he undid his belt buckle.

“Yeah?” Feilong asked, pulling back so he could do the same. He got off, stripped quickly, for which Mikhail did the same, and then Feilong was back to straddling. This time with himself exposed and his eyes glued to Mikhail’s ‘package’.

“Definitely,” Mikhail huffed, running appreciative eyes over Feilong’s lithe, toned body, sexy legs and cock already hard and leaking at the head.

With Feilong’s pupils blown from lust, Mikhail hardened incredibly at the sight. He seemed mesmerized and with this being his first time with Feilong, he knew he wouldn’t last long. To take some of the edge off, he took both their cocks in one hand, squeezing and pulling as Feilong threw his head back and moaned breathlessly while his fingers dug into his shoulders. He was taken by the sight and he growled as Feilong started circling his hips in tiny arcs, fucking into his hands more. With Feilong’s back arched like that, Mikhail dipped his head and sucked at the hardened pebbles on Feilong’s chest, sucked a love bite into his neck and then kiss softly across his shoulder and chest before he laved at those sensitive nipples again, loving how Feilong’s breath stuttered and his moves became jerky with abandon. With his free hand digging into Feilong’s hip, Mikhail found himself swept away in the sea of desire created by them both. With his mouth open in an o of pleasure, Feilong looked at him before bringing his head down for a kiss and Mikhail tightened his hand in tandem with Feilong’s body, swallowing the elongated moan as Feilong came all over his hand and stomach. With Feilong’s head resting on his shoulder while he gulped air into his lungs, Mikhail followed shortly after, cursing as his orgasm hit him full force.

“That was...” Feilong started before swallowing thickly. “It’s been a while and that was intense.”

Mikhail agreed whole heartedly. “I haven’t been so into it in a while, to be honest.”

Feilong rolled to the side and Mikhail fetched wet towels to wipe the excess away. “How about we continue in the bedroom?”

Feilong was all for it. “Let’s go.”

*******VF*******

Yoh wasn’t a sore loser, not by a long shot. He wanted to take one lessen from Mikhail and had finally developed the courage to ask Feilong out. That night though, that night was last night and when he heard Feilong in the throes of passion, well, let’s just say that plan got stomped into the ground like a nat. He’d felt jealous, reasonably so because he’d known Feilong for a year and although he had feelings for him, had never acted on it because it was the right thing to do. He’d learned his lesson though, from the playboy Mikhail of all people. The next time he wants someone, he won’t hesitate to go after them.

Seeing Mikhail standing outside in the before morning, stretching with a blissed out look on his face only made Yoh’s grudge rear it’s ugly head, but he quashed it down, because Feilong went to the man of his accord and there’s nothing he can do about that.

Especially when Mikhail spotted him, grabbed his crotch and gave him two thumbs up with a shit eating grin on his face before slipping back inside his house. The moans started up and again and that’s why he’s now found himself driving to the international airport to pick up Liu Xiaoli by a request from his father, who developed a mild hangover after drinking with friends last night and didn’t want to drive. Needless to say, Yoh was an hour early but he preferred that to listening to the two men next door. When the flight had landed and the people were checking through customs, he went to the pick up area with a small plaque card with Liu Xiaoli written on it.

Yoh spotted the man before said man even laid eyes on him. His mouth fell open and the card slipped from his fingers when he realized the man was an exact replica of Liu Feilong. They were identical twins! Except, Liu Xiaoli had much shorter hair, although it was still long.

Seemingly not knowing who to look for, Xiaoli started to move away from him, eyes scanning the crowd for some recognition of who he was suppose to meet and Yoh went after him. When he caught up, he introduced himself and took the one travel bag his guest had before leading him back to his car.

“Thank you,” Xiaoli sighed, throwing his head back as he relaxed into the car. “The flight was cramped.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Yoh answered, smiling on the inside because he knows this one won’t get away this time.


End file.
